


Special punishment

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Child Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, I don't know how to write endings, I write this on like 30 minutes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Rivalry, Tattoos, kinda OCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five was the only one with a tattoo on his rib
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 226
Collections: Anonymous





	Special punishment

He's trying not to scream so hard that he broke his lip in the middle of a bite.  
The machine is cold and hurts, sticking the needle injecting ink of his skin, he can almost assure his ribs are gonna be so bruise and abused after this that even breathing would be hard.

The needle is not inside enough says his father and the man tattooing him just gives him a sad look before doing as told, he screams this time and his tears can't be hold anymore. He hears a distant number Five but he passes out.

He wokes up on the infirmary, his ribs hurting so much that he starts crying but his breathing gets worse and that hurts even more, so he tries to calm down. And success actually. There's absolutely no one, usually m  
Mom is there to tell them how long have they been out or something, this time it doesn't look like it, he also takes notice that he doesn't have any clothes from the waist to up, but the sounds of the training room are wake his curiosity more than putting clothes.

He goes to the training room, hearing groans and huff, panting and in general a normal training day.  
He steps inside, everything stops and the first thing he notices are the weird looks Luther, Diego and Allison are giving him, Klaus looks conflicted and Ben utterly sad, Dad steps sound and he's in front of Five so quickly, gripping his wrist, ordering everyone else to continue working while dragging a kid around.

He is forced to sit on the fucking chair, the same chair where he's sure he passed out, this time is a woman holding the machine up, waiting for the permission to start her work.

Five tries to scape but his father immobilizes him, Five's mind is thinking on ways to get away, he just woked up come on, he hasn't eat yet.  
But Reginald Hargreeves is a cruel man, he doesn't let five talk and the tattooing starts again.

He wakes up once again, and this time he's afraid, so he goes to his room as fast as he can, but Mom is already there, waiting and she looks so sad, she picks him up, and brings him to the chair, the chair has restraints now, Five's sure it's for the last time.  
The tattooer is a man, a man who seems way to comfortable looking at a 12 year old without a shirt on, the man touches his skin in a way that makes Five so powerless, that he's ready to jump to safety when his father appears at his side, saying he didn't just cancel Diego's special training for anything, and that this time Five is not allowed to pass out, like he has been doing it on purpose.

The man finishes the umbrella on his rib, saying that Five has been a good boy, his father says that yes, Number Five has been a good boy, that makes his inside kinda proud which might be something to worry about.

Five is using a bandage on his new tattoo, trying not to get it infected for at least a month, but Reginald is always strict, and usually impatient.  
So he's ready to train on the second day after getting the complete tattoo.

It was a simple training, a fight without powers the first to touch the floor looses.

He got on position and Luther didn't even hesitate on pressing him against the floor, his rib hurting so much that he screamed, but Dad was at the door, just looking disappointed. Five though Luther was gonna fight against Diego, his luck is never so much, is Diego against him, the Allison and both left him on the floor, cupping his rib in an effort to stop the hurting.

Is Klaus turn, and Five felt relief for a second, just a second because his brother just as brutally as the other three shoved him on the floor.

Ben was he's last bet, if he didn't attack him with fury then it wasn't his fault his siblings where so mad, once again the universe told him 'you have too much hope'.

He's on the floor, sitted while he watches his siblings train, not even Vanya was at his side, and that hurted more than his rib.

"What is your problem?" Five ask at dinner, before anyone can leave, but after their father left.

"Why does he loves you?" And that just mades him confused

"Excuse me?" Allison points to his hand holding his rib, Five wants to laugh because of the irony.

"He doesn't loves me, he wants to break me" And Five is not going to let him, his pride and will is stronger than any physical pain.

"He's always checking on you"

"He called you a 'good boy'"

"He fucking rubbed your hair!"

"Shut up!" Five screams because that's not what happened, at least he doesn't feels like it was.  
The argument was shut down by their Father, they decided to not talk about that anymore, but they noticed, they noticed how Number Five gets what he wants so easily, they noticed how they father spends more time with him.

(Torturing the boy, beating him up, and on occasions touching him in a way that makes Five uncomfortable, he's to close to his crotch, Mom said it was private, that nobody should touch him unless Five wanted it and Five hates it, because he doesn't want Reginald Hargreeves to be at least 6 feet away from him) 

His first three siblings get distant, except for Vanya and Ben, his best friends who know the truth.

Then Number Five vanishes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired on a headcanon on twitter by @m0tion_less


End file.
